


The Fall

by Arfang_Red



Series: Song Inspired Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drama, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Song-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arfang_Red/pseuds/Arfang_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of those exercises of divorcing himself from emotions over the years have prepared himself for this. He was not able to stop the gasp of surprise or the name that his mouth had uttered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"John."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, except for the non-plot.

He had meticulously calculated it.  
  
He made sure that everything was accurate and precise.  
  
He wouldn't lose the Work, everything he have worked for just for the taunting of one man but he wouldn't also let the challenge to his genius left unanswered.  
  
Still, even with the precise calculations, he still ended up staying in a private room in Bart's - Molly's assistance - with tubes and monitors strapped on his person, holding him down.  
  
A shadow fell over him and while his face might not betray his emotions, the ECG gave a particularly sharp beep that gave his shock away.  
  
His eyes seek the owner of the shadow and found out that the face of that shadow was partly illuminated by the dim lighting. He would never forget that face even if an eternity passes.  
  
No matter how many times he tried to 'delete' it, the owner of the face always comes haunting him. All of those exercises of divorcing himself from emotions over the years have prepared himself for this. He was not able to stop the gasp of surprise or the name that his mouth had uttered.  
  
  
"John."


End file.
